


Coming Out

by GuineapigQueen



Series: 400 Followers Requests [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Coming Out, Craig and Those Guys - Freeform, M/M, mostly just fluff and silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuineapigQueen/pseuds/GuineapigQueen
Summary: If Tweek is being honest his friends were Craig’s friends, originally. Now they’re his friends too but before Tweek had been a bit of a loner. Not by choice, but for whatever reason kids at school either didn’t like him or just didn’t know he existed. He spent most of his time alone, reading books, studying, playing music or anything one can do alone to ease boredom. For the longest time he’d been the freak and now he actually had friends, like, for real.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Series: 400 Followers Requests [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718590
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hi here is another request. I wanted to do this like a five times fic but then I remembered that Craig and Tweek don't have enough friends for that. So here is Craig and Tweek coming out to Token, Jimmy and Clyde :)

If Tweek is being honest his friends were Craig’s friends, originally. Now they’re his friends too but before Tweek had been a bit of a loner. Not by choice, but for whatever reason kids at school either didn’t like him or just didn’t know he existed. He spent most of his time alone, reading books, studying, playing music or anything one can do alone to ease boredom. For the longest time he’d been  _ the freak  _ and now he actually had friends, like, for real. 

It was because of Craig. Tweek has always kinda had his eye on Craig but he’s never had the balls to try anything. Craig is good looking, relatively popular and super blunt. Trying to talk to Craig felt like a suicide mission, so Tweek just didn’t attempt it. He watched from afar and nursed his crush, hating that not only was he the twitchy freak, he was also now the  _ gay  _ twitchy freak. He never dared to breathe a word. 

If Craig hadn't spoken to him first Tweek thinks he may have just blended into the furniture forever. Like a really, twitch wallflower with bad hair. But for whatever reason twitchy, awkward and bad hair is apparently Craig’s type because he just started talking to Tweek all of a sudden. Craig is blunt and terrible at flirting, he didn’t even try to make an excuse he just decided they were going to be friends and that was that.

Except it wasn’t. They became more than friends over late nights, vodka and video games. They never had an official talk but Tweek knew what they were when Craig introduced Tweek to his parents as his boyfriend. Craig was a little scared to come out at school, which Tweek understood fully but Craig was happy to embrace Tweek as his friend publicly. That’s how he began sitting with Craig and his friends Token, Clyde and Jimmy. He was surprised how well he managed to fit in, like there was a missing slot just for him. Now they felt like his friends for real and both he and Craig know they can’t keep their secret from them any longer. They want to tell their friends about them, it feels wrong to lie when these people are so important to them. Tweek just hopes they’ll accept them and hopefully they’ll still like him and won’t think of him as someone who came along and took Craig from them. 

—

TOKEN

They decided not to tell all their friends at once. This was important, personal, private - they needed to know each friend was on board and supportive. So Craig suggests they test the waters with Token. Token has always been the most mature of the group and Craig thinks he will support them. Token is also the least likely to blurt out their secret to someone who shouldn’t know yet. Token isn’t a gossiper and mostly keeps to himself and stays out of drama. That’s why he and Craig get along so well, Craig likes to watch trainwrecks with popcorn but he doesn’t like being in them. Tweek thinks they are well matched in that regard, both liking to be wallflowers. 

They decide to take Token out to eat but Craig makes a big deal about insisting they pay. Craig doesn’t want Token thinking that they’re using him for his money. Tweek thinks Craig is just a bit too nervous, he doesn’t think Token would think that of them but he supposed it can’t help to bribe Token a little with generosity. 

“I’m scared,” Craig says honestly as they wait in a booth for Token to arrive.

“Me too man” Tweek replies “I haven’t had  _ -hnn-  _ friends before, let alone friends I gotta come out to.”

“If you don’t want to we don’t have to,” Craig says. He's trying to sound nice but Tweek knows he’s just trying to find an excuse to run away from the situation.

“You’re just  _ -ah-  _ saying that because you want an out. We gotta do this, they’re important people to us” Tweek asserts. Craig sighs because he knows Tweek is right, it hurts keeping secrets from people you love. 

“I know, I didn’t even feel scared telling my parents I just knew they’d still love me but I dunno, the prospect of maybe losing my friends is scary” Craig admits, his hands shaking. They match Tweek’s, though Tweek’s hands are always shaking, just one of his many quirks.

“I know, deep down I don’t think Token will  _ -nghh-  _ hate us though” Tweek says softly, he thinks Token is the safest bet for support but sometimes you just don’t know. Teenagers are fickle.

“Me either it’s just… anxiety is stupid… and I hate feelings” Craig frowns, frustrated. Tweek can’t help but laugh a little at his boyfriend. Feelings are definitely not his strong point.

“We just gotta do it like ripping off a  _ -gah-  _ bandaid? Yeah?” He encourages, surprising himself how calm and in control he is. That’s usually Craig’s role. 

“Okay, yeah” Craig replies shakily, staring down at his hands.

They’re just at a local fast food joint, they’re teenagers so they haven’t really got the means to treat Token to a fancy dinner. It’s a good thing teenagers have trash food taste cause Token is all for it. 

“Hey guys” Token says as he enters the room and slides into the booth. Both Tweek and Craig are forced to look up from their nervous hand wringing to respond to their friend.

“Hey man” Tweek says with a forced smile. He’s never been great at acting natural on a good day.

“Hey” Craig says softly.

“Are you guys okay? Did someone die? You guys look like ghosts” Token asks, concerned. He already knows the vibe is off, there’s no fooling him. 

“No it’s just…” Craig trails off. 

“We asked you here to  _ -nghh-  _ tell you something” Tweek says, trying to step in but still not really finding the words.

“It’s really important. I’m nervous,  _ we’re  _ nervous” Craig confesses. Tweek is proud of him for letting himself be vulnerable in front of his friend. 

“Is that why you asked me here alone? Just tell me” Token asks, definitely worried now. 

“Yeah, we wanted to tell you first because we trust you and we hope you’ll be respectful” Craig prefaces. He is talking in this weird formal way that Token isn’t used to. Tweek isn’t either, it’s throwing him off a little. 

“Of course, you guys are my friends. Whatever you need” Token assures them. 

“We don’t need anything but  _ -nnn-  _ your support” Tweek tells him, hoping he will understand. 

“Tweek and I, we’re a couple. Which means, this is me telling you I’m gay” Craig says, letting it all come out at once in a way that is just so  _ Craig.  _

“Me too, I hope us dating isn’t too  _ -ah-  _ weird for you” Tweek adds on. He’s become a part of their group and now he’s changing it irrevocably.  _ Please don’t let him hate me.  _

“What? No it’s not weird. To be honest I didn’t suspect anything up until you invited me out tonight but after you kept referring to yourselves as we… I put it together” Token replies, a smile forming on his face as he speaks. 

“So you’re not mad?” Tweek asks.

“Or grossed out?” Craig continues.

“No way, you’re my friends no matter what. I don’t care who you date” Token says with a shrug. And just like that they’re out to Token. 

“Oh thank god” Tweek breathes out, visibly relaxing with relief.

“Please don’t tell anyone else, especially Clyde!” Craig says hastily. 

“I won’t, only tell Clyde when you’re okay with the whole school knowing. You know he can’t keep a secret” Token replies with a giggle. He’s not wrong, Clyde means well but he’s a blabber mouth. There’s no stopping it getting out once it’s in Clyde’s brain. 

“We’re gonna  _ -hnn-  _ tell him last” Tweek says to Token, feeling thankful for Tokens loyalty.

“That’s probably for the best, but now you guys have made me a third wheel for the rest of the meal, damn it” Token jokes. Neither Tweek nor Craig had really thought about that. 

“We’re paying, that’s us making it up to you” Craig tells him.

“You’re on” Token replies with a grin. 

—

JIMMY

Their evening with Jimmy is much more low key. Craig invites both Jimmy and Tweek over to his place for a game night. Token pretends he is busy, like the wonderful friend he is and they just don’t tell Clyde. He might be a bit annoyed with them after but they hope the big news will distract him enough to make him forget about them leaving him out. 

A big reason that Craig, Tweek and Jimmy all get along so well is that they’re all low-maintenance homebody’s. Clyde and Token wanna go out much more than the rest of them and that’s fine, but if Tweek has to pick between a night in playing video games or trying to pretend to be normal in a public place. He chooses staying home every time. Jimmy is an extrovert but he still prefers to chill with the boys, also, not every place is accessible for Jimmy and his crutches. Sometimes staying home just takes the pressure off everyone and they can just have a good time. Jimmy is so damn good at putting Tweek at ease that he almost forgets why they are even there. It could be a regular game night until Tweek remembers.

They’re a few games of Mario Kart in when they decide it’s just time to get it over with. Jimmy is winning at the moment, but Tweek is right on his ass so there’s still hope. Tweek just hopes he doesn’t get mad and want to leave, he hopes things will go smoothly like with Token and they can continue a fun games night. 

“Can we stop for a sec?” Craig asks, pausing the game.

“S-sure, what’s up?” Jimmy answers.

“I didn’t just ask you over for a game night, um, Tweek and I have something important to tell you” Craig says, the sudden seriousness of his tone overtaking the atmosphere of the room. 

“What’s g-g-going on?” Jimmy asks, sensing the shift. 

Craig looks at Tweek, clearly wanting him to take the lead. Tweek swallows and goes for gold. 

“Craig and I… we’re  _ -gah-  _ dating. I hope this won’t make you think  _ -nghh-  _ less of us or negatively affect the group” Tweek rambles. 

“Ha!” Jimmy barks out a laugh. This wasn’t the reaction either were expecting. Is that a good laugh or a bad laugh? How are they supposed to read that? 

“I’m sorry?” Tweek raises an eyebrow 

“We’re for real Jimmy, god dammit” Craig frowns.

“No, it’s j-j-just… I knew it!” Jimmy says, laughing to himself. 

“You knew it?” Craig replies, dumbfounded. They thought they’d been slick, obviously not. 

“Yeah, you guys are always t-t-together, having sleepovers without us. I figured you l-l-liked each other at least” Jimmy shrugs, like it’s nothing.

“And you’re okay with that?” Tweek presses, still unsure what has just transpired.

“Of course dudes. I don’t have a p-p-problem with gays. I’m k-kinda bisexual myself” Jimmy says with a chuckle, just throwing it out there so casually. 

“You’re  _ what?!”  _ Craig splutters, shocked. 

“How can you be kinda bisexual?” Tweek muses you himself. That thought is lost in the commotion of Craig’s shock. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you’re bisexual!” Craig continues.

“Same reason you d-didn’t tell me you w-w-were gay, why? You w-w-wanna hit this?” Jimmy jokes. Craig makes a face. 

“Ew, no Jimmy, you’ve been my best friend since like, kindergarten” Craig complains “we gotta communicate next time.”

“Thanks for telling us though Jimmy, I never realised” Tweek says, wanting to be diplomatic.

“It’s easy to assume I g-g-guess, well, dudes I’m happy for you. How long have you b-been dating for?” Jimmy asks, steering the conversation back to them and their big moment. Right, Tweek almost forgot they’d just made their confession.

“A couple of months,” Craig says nonchalantly.

“I don’t know when you’d start calling it  _ -hnn-  _ dating,” Tweek points out. 

“How was it not dating?” Craig hits back.

“You never  _ -nghh- _ asked me out” Tweek tells him. This is true, they just kissed, and kept kissing until they started referring to one another as boyfriends.

“Aw, already b-b-bickering like an old married couple” Jimmy says, highly amused.

“Will you go out with me then? You brat” Craig says sarcastically.

“Sure, asshole” Tweek answers.

“T-t-true romance” Jimmy cuts in “but can we get back to Mario Kart? I’m w-winning.”

“Not for  _ -gah- _ long” Tweek challenges and they launch back into it. 

—

CLYDE 

Telling Clyde is the last piece of the puzzle to come together. They know once he is told their secret is as good as out so they’ve been waiting a little. Just to really make sure they are ready. But it felt wrong to leave Clyde out, he’s as much of a best friend to them as Token and Jimmy are. That’s the thing, they value Clyde just as much and Clyde is so well meaning. He’s probably going to accidentally tell someone about them dating and feel terrible about it but he definitely doesn’t want to hurt anyone’s feelings. Tweek has found Clyde do be a great person to talk emotions with. It’s great because Tweek feels like he is a pretty emotional person, and Craig tries but he’s not always so good at validating Tweek’s feelings. He’s learning and trying to do better but Clyde is someone Tweek can go to when he’s upset and he knows Clyde will be able to validate him. Tweek tries to do the same for Clyde, he has a penchant for melodrama that Craig often dismisses to it's the least Tweek can do to be supportive of him. 

He just hopes Clyde supports them back. 

They take Clyde bowling because that’s what Clyde wants to do. It’s one of those night bowling sessions with pizza and disco lights. Tweek has never actually been before so he’s a little excited. Before the big confession they play a couple of games, Craig is currently winning overall with both Tweek and Clyde trailing him. At least Tweek can blame that he’s never been bowling before now, Clyde just kinda sucks. But that doesn’t seem to matter to Clyde in the slightest, he’s just happy to be out having fun with his friends. That’s another thing Tweek really likes about him, the way he just enjoys his friends company and is so uplifting to be around. Tweek isn’t even thinking about how he might make a fool of himself in public because Clyde and Craig have put him so at ease. 

So they wait until they decide to have a break and go for pizza. It’s kinda weird to think that they’re going to come out to Clyde sitting at this dinky plastic bowling alley table eating pizza off paper plates but this is what Clyde wanted to do. They were determined to let their friends pick the place. 

“This is good pizza,” Clyde says with his mouth full. Personally Tweek doesn’t agree, the pizza is very basic but there’s no point arguing with Clyde about food. Clyde will eat anything and say it was the best ever. 

“It’s not bad” Craig says, sharing a glance with Tweek “hey, um, we actually wanted to tell you something tonight? If that’s okay?” 

“Sure bro, I’m all ears” Clyde replies, still wolfing down pizza.

“Well it’s just… Tweek and I have been spending more time together lately” Craig starts, looking over at Tweek to continue.

“We just wanted to  _ -nnn-  _ tell you this, so you’re not going to hear it from anyone else” Tweek adds.

“Oh no!” Clyde wails, interrupting the flow of their speech. 

“What?” Tweek replies, just confused at Clyde’s sudden change of mood. 

“You’re leaving the group aren’t you? Dude? Is it me? What did I do?” Clyde launches into a million paranoid questions already assuming the worst. 

“What? No?” Tweek replies, left confused.

“Absolutely not dude. Calm down, we just wanted to tell you that we’ve started dating” Craig swoops in, stopping Clyde’s emotional breakdown now more important than telling him in a slow, rehearsed way. 

“Oh okay, cool” Clyde replies, outburst over as quick as it started and already back to his pizza, 

“Like as a  _ -hnn-  _ couple” Tweek says, wanting slightly more of a reaction.

“Yeah” Clyde shrugs.

“A  _ gay  _ couple” Craig presses. 

“Obviously, unless one of you isn’t telling me something” Clyde says, laughing at his own joke. 

“So you’re cool?” Craig asks cautiously to clear the air.

“Of course I’m cool. You’re my boys, I’ll always support the boys. Even if two of my boys are in love” Clyde says with a dreamy smile on his face. He’s always been a romantic. Apparently he’s a romantic that doesn’t discriminate the gender of whichever couple he is rooting for. 

“Well… that’s  _ -ah-  _ kinda cute” Tweek says, satisfied.

“Oh damn!” Clyde yells suddenly, making Tweek jump. Craig remains unaffected.

“What’s wrong now?” Craig drawls.

“I just remembered I was gonna get you to take my cousin to prom, she was gonna pay me and everything. Damn, now I gotta tell her you’re gay  _ and  _ I lose ten dollars” Clyde says, shaking his head in annoyance.

“I’m only worth ten dollars to you?” Craig complains with a frown.

“You’re not a traditional bride Craig, you don’t have a  _ -nghh-  _ dowry” Tweek reminds him. 

“Shut up” Craig says, nudging him playfully. “Well, sorry Clyde I’m taken. Not that I’d ever take your cousin anyway” Craig huffs. 

“It’s okay, I’m willing to sacrifice ten dollars for true love” Clyde says happily, “does anyone want more pizza? I’m still hungry.”

Tweek is filled with relief. Not only does he now have a boyfriend, he has friends who support him and are so nice to him. He doesn’t want any more pizza but he offers to pay for Clyde’s next slice. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is blesspastacraig if you wanna be friends :)


End file.
